Wake Up
by crimsonheart01
Summary: You're about to marry a man who isn't Sam Winchester. Sam finds your upcoming nuptials announcement in the paper while searching for new jobs. Sam makes a surprise trip to see you one last time. A short little Sam x Reader pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Playlist:** _Bed Peace (feat. Childish Gambino) - Jhene Aiko_

* * *

The sheets were wrapped around my legs, the cool air from the summer breeze filtering in through the window. I stared at the ceiling, catching the curtains flowing softly out of the corner of my eye. I sighed, running a hand through my sleep mussed hair. I turned to stare at the neon numbers blinking from my alarm clock; 3:16 AM. I rested my arm above my head, absently spinning the ring on my left finger around. I glanced at the man fast asleep next to me. The fingers on my right hand twitched as I rejected the feeling of running my hand over his buzzed hair. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to still the rumblings in my stomach. I should be happy; looking forward to the big day. Only one more week and I'd be Mrs. Derek Stanger. I took a deep breath, turning my body away from my fiancé, pulling the sheets further up to cover my chest.

I curled onto my side, thinking about all the choices that led me here. I wasn't unhappy, but I definitely wasn't in love. The man I agreed to marry was the epitome of the perfect boyfriend, fiancé and soon-to-be husband. He really was perfect, but also incredibly normal. Why was I constantly rethinking my decision? This was the path in my life that I had chosen. I wanted to live a normal life. No ghosts. No poltergeists. No demons. No angels. Nothing of the paranormal variety.

The shimmer of the moonlight reflected off the diamond on my finger. My eyes trailed up to admire the intricately detailed ring that I had been adorned with. I was never one for pretty things, I liked simplicity. Something Derek didn't seem to grasp. I didn't need the finer things in life. Not with my history; history that I would never be able to confide in with my fiancé.

I closed my eyes, hoping to find sleep but found that I all I could see were those dark brown eyes staring back at me. I brought my palms up to my eyes, pushing them into my sockets, trying to expel the memories from my mind. What would he say if he saw the ring I was sporting? He'd laugh and make some asinine comment about how gaudy it looked. I twisted my hands into fists, missing the first and only love of my life. I managed to live for years without a single thought of him, now one week away from my wedding day and he was plaguing my thoughts. I even found myself comparing Derek to him. It was unfair of me to compare two different men to each other but I couldn't help but notice all the things that Derek didn't understand about me. Was he blind? Or unobservant? Derek didn't even seem to notice how withdrawn I'd become. Maybe he did notice and was blaming it on stress?

I let out another involuntary sigh and pulled my body into the fetal position. I snuggled into the sheets, shoving my face into my pillow. I willed the tears that had welled to disappear and began counting down from one hundred. I would fall asleep and start fresh tomorrow, locking away all memories of Sam Winchester.

* * *

 **~(SPN)~**

* * *

I slammed the gas latch closed, hanging the nozzle back up. I rounded my Range Rover, climbing into the front seat, starting the ignition. Only two more days to go. The ceremony was going to be small, I didn't have any family to attend, only his. The little friends I had made in town were invited, but they weren't really all that close. I pulled out of the gas station, making my way to the dress shop across town.

As I drove along, I heard the echoed vibrating of my phone from the cup holder. I rolled my eyes, assuming it was Derek checking up on me. His intentions were always admirable, but I was a grown woman, I didn't need a keeper. I let the phone ring, ignoring it. I reached the boutique and parked directly out front. Only grabbing my wallet and keys, I jumped down from the SUV making my way to the front door.

The clerk at the front desk brandished a brilliant smile my way, guiding me to where my dress was being kept. I kept the fake smile plastered to my face, fooling all the women in the shop. We made small talk while I waited for them to get everything they needed in order. I paid them the difference of the hold and gingerly carried the dress out, back to the car.

I looped the hanger onto the hook by the back door, laying the dress out across the back seat. I shut the door, hopping into the front again. Out of habit I picked up my smart phone expecting to see a few missed calls and texts from my fiancé. I scrolled through my unread messages and found one from an unknown number. I opened it, staring at the words written out across my screen…

 _Can I see you?_

There was only one person in the entire world who would contact me from an unknown number. Straying away from my better judgement I typed back.

 _Where're you staying?_

I gripped the sides of the phone while I waited for the reply. Would it come immediately? Or would he make me wait. My heart pounded, blood rushing through my veins. I jumped when the reply came causing the phone to vibrate in the palm of my hand.

 _Dusted Inn, Room 16._

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I dropped my phone into the cup holder, forgetting all plans to respond to my fiancé. I threw the car into drive and drove the fifteen minutes to the far side of town. I deliberately parked the car in front of the diner across the street, just in case someone came looking. I turned off the ignition, staring out the windshield, staring at the no vacancy sign that was now flashing in front of my eyes. Six years and now he's suddenly in town? Why was he here? Was I ready to see him again? Was he working a case? I know I'd been out of the game for a long while but I like to think I'd notice something odd happening on my own doorstep. I gripped the steering wheel deciding on whether I was really going to walk across the street. Maybe this was my closure. We never properly ended whatever we were. This was my chance to make it clear, once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Playlist:** _Bed Peace (feat. Childish Gambino) - Jhene Aiko_

* * *

I walked across the street, counting the door numbers as I passed each one. I searched the parking lot for the Impala but it wasn't there. Where was Dean? I reached my destination and held up my fist to the door. I paused for a second, calming my nerves. I knocked lightly, listening intently for the movement on the other side of the door.

I heard the click of the latch opening and was greeted with that familiar broad, muscular chest at eye level. I tilted my head up taking in the man before me. I fought the shiver threatening to spill down my spine.

"Come in." he offered.

He stepped away from the door, giving me the room to move past him into the room. I scanned it, noticing that there weren't any telltale hunter case remnants hanging around. His feet hit the floor heavily as he shut the door and moved to sit down across from me at the kitchenette table. He waved his hand, indicating that I should sit. My fingers gripped around the back of the chair as I contemplated my game plan.

"I s-shouldn't… stay too long" I stuttered.

His brows furrowed but he nodded. I took a deep breath and pulled the chair out and plopped down. It was then that I noticed the newspaper opened to the wedding announcements page. I pulled my hands inwards, hiding them in my lap. I stared at the black and white words that were highlighted in yellow. I couldn't bring myself to meet his gaze. My greyscale smile posing as the elephant in the room. I forgot that his mother took out an ad. I should've stopped her. Too many hunters still perused the papers. Hindsight was always 20/20.

"It's safe to assume you've been well." He stated.

I nodded, cursing the fact that tears were starting to inch their way forward. We sat there awkwardly for a few moments. Neither sure what to say. He broke the silence while I blinked rapidly to stop from crying.

"You look good." He murmured.

I scoffed and finally looked up at him. He was staring at me with concern laced in his eyes. I narrowed mine. Who was he to be concerned now? Was he concerned when I left? Was he concerned when we were both hunters? I tried to hang on to that anger but the longer I stared at him, the more I felt my composure crumble. He was a handsome man, standing at six and a half feet, muscular in all the right places, long shaggy brown hair and those eyes. Eyes that could penetrate any soul. I noticed how much longer his hair had gotten, and the pronounced line of his jaw. He looked more and more like his brother as he aged. Their face shapes matched each other's now.

My head drooped and I brought my hands up to catch it. Both my elbows rested on the table, my fingers mixing into my – now much shorter – hair.

I mumbled to the table, "Does Dean know you're here?"

I peered up to find him shake his head, "He doesn't know where specifically, just that I'm off 'working'." I raised any eyebrow at his answer and he shrugged, "We aren't attached at the hip."

I couldn't help the smile that twitched onto my face. I let out a light chuckle and his features lit up at the sound. We spent the next minute chuckling before he reached out to me.

"Can I see it?" he asked. I tilted my head to the side in question. He stared pointedly at my hands, "The ring."

"Oh…" I murmured.

I held out my left hand to him and he took it in his hand, examining the ring on my finger.

"It's very beautiful…" He managed with a hushed town.

I gave him a gentle smile, "Yes, it is."

His eyes met mine, "What does he do?"

"He's a lawyer. The best in the state." I replied.

"Does…" He cleared his throat, "Does he know?"

I shook my head, still aware of the fact that he had yet to let go of my hand. We were quiet for another undefined amount of time, happy to be in one another's company again.

"Are there any hunters invited?" He asked me.

I shrugged, "No. I decided a while ago that it would be too hard to explain." He waited for me to elaborate, knowing that I was keeping something from him. I sighed, "I told him I didn't have any family, that they were all dead."

I saw a flicker of hurt pass through his eyes, and it pained me to think I was the cause. I stared down at my dainty hand held within his large one. His size dwarfed me and I smiled. His fingers twitched, sliding through mine and squeezing our hands together. I gulped, a shiver forming in my spine and glanced up at him. His face was down trodden, an apology written all over it. I sucked on the inside of my cheek, unable to speak.

"I'm too late… aren't I?" He whispered.

My fingers flexed and I pulled my hand away from his. Tears spilled over and I pressed my lips together, hoping to keep my composure for as long as possible. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and cutting the flow from my eyes.

"I should go." I murmured as I stood.

He didn't move from his spot while I pushed away from the table. I turned without a second glance and out the door. Once I was through and the resounding latch of the door closing echoed through the air, I let the tears fall freely. I leaned against the door. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay. I knew it was wrong. I thought I was ready to move on. I sniffed, breathing in deeply and wiping at my eyes. I pushed away from the door, pulled my sweater in closer to my body and began making my way back to my car.

I knew now why he came back. But he was right, he was too late. I wasn't going to give everything I'd worked for just because he decided to come back. I reached my SUV, pulled the door open and slammed it shut behind me. I leaned forward, resting my forehead on the steering wheel. I wrapped my arms around me, hugging myself to keep from falling apart. The worst part was that I wanted to leave with him. I missed the thrill of hunting together. The smiles, the laughter. In this moment, I even missed the arguments. The ones where he thought it was safer for me to stay put. The ones where he tried to be the hero. Or the ones where I was deliberately throwing myself into danger to save him, or his brother.

Tears fell from my closed eyes and my phone began to ring again. I sighed, knowing that it was probably Derek. This was the longest I'd gone without answering him. I sat up, taking a few calming breaths before grabbing my phone. I plastered a fake smile on my face and slid my finger across the screen to answer.

"Hi."


	3. Chapter 3

**Playlist:** _Bed Peace (feat. Childish Gambino) - Jhene Aiko_

* * *

I stood up, straightening out my dress, simultaneously adjusting my veil.

There was a slight knock on the door and I heard as my future mother-in-law called, "I'm going to check on the boys."

I nodded before realizing she couldn't see me and answered back, "Alright."

I heard as the door clicked opened, and then closed again. I breathed in, turning to stare at the plain white door. I'd hidden myself in the bathroom, feigning having a small bladder. I just needed a break. Nerves. Every bride had them. I let out another breath, calming my racing heart. This was a normal reaction to getting married. I wasn't having cold feet. I knew this was a good decision. Derek was a good man. He provided for me, even though I didn't need it. He recognized my independence and let me be. He never pushed about my past, and was always looking to the future. Our future.

I smoothed out a non-existent wrinkle in my gown before scolding myself. I was overreacting. Weddings weren't ever a big deal for me anyways. This was more for show – for his mother – than anything. If it made her happy, it made him happy. The pseudo mother daughter relationship solidified.

I pulled on the door handle, the door opening in towards me and slipped around it. I stepped out into the main room. His mother wanted him to get married at the country club just outside of town. It was where she got married the third time. She thought it was quaint and since they weren't having a big production, she thought it was perfect. I agreed.

I glanced at the room before me. It was simple yet extravagant. The décor was expansive but scarce in a way that made you think it was delicately placed. The room was actually a few rooms connected and this was the 'lobby' of the rest of them. The bathroom was by the front door, which was behind me. Directedly across from me was the large Victorian window display. Five floor length windows, a small stage and a floor-length mirror stood in the area. It was a set-up, for natural lighting. I eyed the stage, thinking that today was the one day that I was allowed to be concerned with my appearance. I was the bride after all. Everyone was going to be looking at me. Commenting on my dress, my make-up, my hair. A little once over couldn't hurt.

I lifted the train of my gown, careful to step onto the platform. I dropped the dress, letting it pool around me and gazed up. I stared, my eyes glazing over. I was hardly recognizable. At least I thought so. I didn't even resemble my former self. So much had changed in the last few years. I'd given up so much. Put aside my past. Moving forward, alone. This was a new me. A woman I wasn't fully acquainted with. A woman who had settled for a normal life. A woman who was tired of living out of shabby motel rooms. I respected her. She was doing what she needed to keep herself alive; sane.

I exhaled. As much as I wanted to be this woman, I wasn't sure that I was capable of living the rest of my life in denial. Or hiding. I was about to marry a civilian. A man who had no concept of the paranormal. I'd never even tried to broach the subject with him. This wasn't a bad decision. I wasn't being forced into this. I even liked Derek, a lot. I couldn't say I was in love with him, but that could grow over time. All I needed was some patience. I shook my head. Who was I kidding? Trying to leaving hunting behind was hard enough. Maybe I should have just kept to myself. Was it too late to call off the wedding. I squeezed my eyes shut, forcing the unwelcome train of thoughts from the forefront of my mind. This was a good thing. Derek was a good man. I would learn to be happy; content. The door to the room opened behind me and I forced a smile on my face. I was still battling internally about my decisions but that didn't need to be conveyed to my new in-law.

I blinked, forcing back the threatening tears and spun around, "How do I look?"

The smile dropped from my mouth as I registered the person standing in front of me. His eyes shone with surprise, but appreciation.

He let out a low whistle, true to his character, "Never thought I'd see the day when you willing wore a dress."

My heart palpitated. His voice echoed through the room. The slight gravel in his tone still as prominent as the day we first met. That smirk still ingrained into his expression.

"Dean." My voice came out breathless, "What are you doing here?"

His eyes glowered for a second, his expression turning stony. He rolled his lips together, "Stopping you from making a mistake."

I shook my head, "Not your place. I know what I'm doing. I'm happy with this decision."

"Yeah, right." Dean let out a scoff, "You're both unhappy."

My guard went up, "You can't fight all his battles, Dean. He's a big boy. He dug his own grave. It's over. It's done."

Dean held up his hand to stop my tirade, "Sammy doesn't know I'm here."

I clammed up. How was it that these two were now venturing around without the other? They really were attached at the hip. They did everything together. What happened while I was gone? Why were they unaware of the other's comings and goings? It wasn't like them at all. Dean reached out for the doorknob and pushed the lock it. I quirked an eyebrow up. What was he planning?

"Hear me out." He started, turning back to me, "My brother's an idiot." I let out a bitter laugh and he gave me a pointed glare. I rolled my eyes and let him continue, "I'm not here to give you some heroic 'my brother is the best brother' speech. I'm here to tell you that he's been miserable since you disappeared."

"I find that hard to believe." I interjected, "He's never tried to seek me out."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Sam's stubborn. We both know that."

"That's rich, coming from you." I snorted.

"Shut up." He smiled.

Seeing Dean's smile took something out of me. My fight, maybe. I suddenly felt tired. I sighed and sunk down onto the ledge. I dropped my head down into my arms. These boys always showed up at the last possible minute. Dean hovered over me, unsure of what to do. I patted the spot next to me, indicating for him to sit. He got down, making himself comfortable. Our shoulders brushed against each other's and I felt that familiar bond resurface. They were my family.

"You wore a suit." I observed.

He let out a chuckle, "Seemed appropriate for the occasion."

I laughed with him before silence overtook us again. My legs were bent up towards my body, while his were straightened out before him. Maybe this was fate. Although I wasn't sure when I started believing in that junk. A week before my wedding Sammy starts to pop back into my memory, then he shows up and now Dean. If there really was a _higher_ power influencing our lives, then they were coming on incredibly strong right about now. Last, I heard God was MIA. What business did he have to start interfering now?

"I'm making a mistake, aren't I?" I sighed, letting my head fall onto Dean's shoulder.

He reached around, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, "Yeah."

I grunted at his response, "Don't sugar coat it or anything."

"You know me." He grinned, "I'm all about telling it like it is."

I lifted my left hand, admiring the flashy engagement ring. Dean grabbed my hand in his, examining the extravagant piece of jewellery. I studied his face for a reaction and he managed to keep it as composed as possible. I giggled, he was never good at hiding his emotions. I pulled my hand away before he could make a rude comment. I folded my hands together and sat up straight.

"So," I turned to him, "What's the plan?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: As the lovely Guest pointed out, Dean and Sam are Men of Letters, not numbers. _*face palm*_**

 **Playlist:** _Closer (feat. Halsey) - The Chainsmokers_

* * *

I startled awake, inhaling and coughing at the abrupt intake of oxygen. I blinked half a dozen times, trying to clear the drowsiness from my eyes. The street lights along the highway were still on but I could see the sun peaking over the horizon. I licked my lips, sniffling. It took me another minute to figure out that I was in a car. Panic rose in my chest while I tried to place myself. The radio was playing, but quiet enough that I could still make out the chug of the engine. That familiar sound rang true in my mind and I immediately calmed down. I remembered whose car I was in.

"Morning." Dean spoke into the quiet.

I rolled my head in his direction, "What time is it?"

"Almost 6."

I blinked once more, exaggerating the motion in order to process everything. I counted backwards, realizing that we'd been on the road for a good twelve hours now.

I rubbed the palm of my hands over my eyes, "Where're we going?"

Dean didn't answer. Instead he smiled. I sighed. Of course, he was going to be difficult. It was in his nature. Be as annoying as possible. I leaned back in my seat, letting my head loll back onto the head rest. I stared out the window, watching the greenery race by. I felt the excited flip in my stomach. I didn't know where Dean was taking me, but I knew he'd bring me back to Sam. He always had his brother's best interest in mind. I lifted my hand to brush a stray hair out of my face and stopped, zeroing in on the white lace still covering my arm. I snickered to myself. Dean had been in such a rush to get on the road that he didn't even give me the chance to change. I glanced over at him and saw that he was still wearing the suit, so I didn't feel all that bad. He'd kept himself as uncomfortable as I was.

I reminisced on the last 24 hours. How drastically everything had changed. There was no doubt in my mind that Derek had found my note and his ring. There wasn't much to say. I wished him all the best and told him that he deserved to marry a woman who loved him unrequitedly. I was certain that he'd have learned that my family wasn't dead. Only because as I was racing down the front steps with a duffel bag wrapped in my grip our neighbour was exiting their house at the same time. I had to lie, tell them I'd forgotten something of Derek's and that Dean was being the helpful big brother. Dean being my brother wasn't much of a lie. We still had the repertoire. No matter how much lost time lay between us.

My eyes began to droop so I snuggled in closer to the window, letting my head rest against it. Dean reached over, laying his hand on my shoulder, and squeezing lightly. I gazed over at him, a small smile on my face. He gave a quick nod and then his hand fell away. Dean was never a man of many words. He didn't need to tell me. I knew he was proud. Proud of my decision to do the right thing. I flicked my gaze back out the window and let myself fall into a daze. The trees whizzed past the windows and my mind settled into a blank space. Sooner than I expected, I'd fallen back asleep.

* * *

 **~(SPN)~**

* * *

Around an hour later I was being shaken awake.

"We're here." Dean told me.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes and glancing around at the dead-end road. Surrounding the car were a few hills but nothing distinctly pointing to a destination. I shook my head, confused at what was going on.

I furrowed my brows and stared at Dean, "Where's here?"

He laughed and opened the door. I followed him with my gaze and that's when I spotted the random door protruding from the side of one of the hills. It had a shoddy metal fence up and around it, and the concrete looked to be at least a hundred years old. Another wall of concrete caught my eye and I realized that there was an entire fortress coming out of the hill. Where the hell had Dean brought me?

For a spilt second I panicked before clamping down on it. This wasn't a time to freak out. My inner hunter surfaced and I was concerned that maybe I'd been too trusting. Was this really Dean? Or had he been possessed. All my red flags began popping up. Dean shot a look at me over his shoulder and noticed I was still sitting in the car, clutching my duffel bag. I frowned, and reached over to punch the lock down on the door. Dean sighed, knowing exactly why I was freaking out.

"Glove box." He shouted, pointing to my side of the car, "Holy water, and salt."

Without taking my gaze off him, I peeked out of the corner of my eyed and opened the glove box. I grabbed the flask in there, and the bottle of salt. I shook the flask to make sure there was liquid in there. I couldn't trust that it was holy water but if the other container was salt, he wouldn't be able to fool me. I flicked the cap off the salt container and dipped my finger it. I tasted the substance and nodded. It was salt. I poured the entire contents into the flask and shook it up. I rolled down the window enough to fit the flask through and he grabbed it before it fell to the ground. With a grand roll of his eyes, he took a swig from the metal bottle. He made a show of visibly swallowing the salted holy water and then stared at me.

I grinned when his eyes didn't blacken. I pushed my door open and he shook his head at me over the roof of the car.

I shrugged, "Can never be too safe."

He shoved the flask into his jacket pocket and made his way towards the ominous door in the middle of nowhere. Using a key off his car keychain he unlocked it. He stepped through the threshold and held the door open, waiting for me to come through. I slung the strap of my bag over my shoulder and followed behind him. Dean let go of the door and it swung shut behind me with a resounding slam. I raised my eyebrows up at him and he grinned.

"Welcome to the Bunker." He introduced.

I noticed the long, thin balcony we were currently on. I leaned over the railing and studied the room below. It was reminiscent of something out of a WWII movie. I shook my head in disbelief. I didn't know how they found this place, but it was equipped.

"How the hell did you find this place?" I mumbled, more to myself than anything.

Dean stopped, halfway down the stairs and graced me with a brilliant smile, "We're Men of Numbers."

I blinked, "I'm sorry?"

"Men of Letters." He repeated.

I nodded, "Oh yeah, thanks. That clarifies everything."

He continued his descent laughing out loud at me. I followed down behind him, grumbling to myself.

He pointed straight ahead of him, "Library's through there."

I nodded, following his direction towards the room. I gazed back at him and noticed he wasn't following.

He inclined his head towards one of the hallways, "I'll be right back."

I narrowed my eyes at him but figured he was going on the search for Sam. No one had come out to greet us so I was under the assumption that he wasn't here.

I hopped up the steps and leaned against the entryway of the library. This place was impressive. I dropped my bag down on the floor and meandered around. I ran my fingers along the table in the center of the room. There were a bunch of books opened to various pages, notes scribbled down all over the place and empty beer bottles scattered around. This was obviously where they did their research. I rounded the table and picked up one of the leather-bound volumes. It was old, but it was still in English. I flipped through the pages, noticing the intricate drawings within it. My perusal was interrupted when I heard the scuff of shoes at the entrance and figured it was Dean coming back with food, or to tell me where I could shower and change. I hoped for the latter.

"I didn't know you could read." I quipped, knowing that it would bother Dean to make fun of him.

"You know," A different voice than I expected answered, "They had been a little worried about my illiteracy at Stanford but I managed to muscle my way through."

My head whipped up at the sound of his voice and I found myself staring at Sam. I froze. Now that I was face to face with him I was terrified. What if he wasn't ready for this. What if I'd made an equally massive mistake by coming here? When I saw him last week I essentially told him to screw himself.

"Where's Dean?" I asked, failing epically at addressing the fact that I'd walked out on my own wedding.

Sam took a step into the room, "He said something about needed to take his monkey suit off."

His answer trailed off as he continued to advance on me. I dropped the book back onto the table but held myself still. I realized again for the second time that morning how ridiculous I looked. I was still wearing my gown. I'd forgone the veil but I was still dressed like a bride. I breathed out, puffing my cheeks in the process. I wasn't ready for this. I thought I was, but I wasn't. My heart rate raced while I fought to keep my breathing normal.

Sam circled around the table with slow and steady steps. It appeared that he was taking precaution, worried that if he stormed over I'd run. It was almost like I wasn't real to him. Not yet. When he reached no farther than a few feet from me he stopped. He remained motionless. He was waiting for me. I understood why. I'd only just told him he was too late. That what we had was gone. He needed me to make the first move.

"Sammy." I whispered.

I watched as his pupils dilated when his name fell from my mouth. He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing with the motion. I took one step towards him and with the that the momentum caught me and I was speeding towards him. My arms opened and I grabbed onto his shoulders. I pressed my mouth against his, forgetting about all my qualms. I just wanted him. I wanted this life back. He responded in kind. Both of us frantic in our ministrations. His hands clutched at my lower back, while my nails dug into the shoulder blades on his back. His tongue snuck out, running along my lower lip. I responded with a moan, opening my mouth to him. He caught my lip between his teeth. I whimpered, wanting to have all of him immediately. Comprehending the direction of my thoughts I broke away from him.

I held myself close to him. He leaned down into me, relaxing his forehead against mine. Our gazes locked and we both smiled. Both of our breathing was haggard. We stood in silence catching out breath. I reveled at the feel of his solid form beneath my hands. I never thought this would happen again. I had prepared myself to spend the rest of my life living without him. My fingers contracted against him and he let out a small huff. One of the hands he had placed on my back smoothed up my arm and hook around my neck.

"I missed you." He murmured.

I grinned, this was the Sammy I remembered. The sweet and gentle one. I reached up to thread my fingers through his hair.

"It's longer." I commented.

He chuckled and nodded. I stretched up on my tip toes and pushed another kiss to his mouth which he responded too. Our little moment was interrupted when a heavy set of footsteps clamoured into the room.

"Hate to break up the reunion, but I figured your girlfriend might want a chance to change." Dean's voice came filtering through.

We pulled away from each other. Sam turned to his brother, smiling from ear-to-ear. Dean rolled his eyes but we could all see the hidden smile underneath his mock annoyance. Sam snaked his fingers through mine, pulling me towards the entry way. I followed close after him, Dean backing down the steps and into the main room. He swept down to scoop up my bag and then turned to back to me. He stopped, his smile faltering. I pulled my brow in, concerned by the sudden change in his behaviour. He opened his mouth to speak but shut it again without a word. I tilted my head to the side when I was hit with understanding. I licked my lips, dropping my head down to compile all the things I wanted to say. In the end I decided that this wasn't the time. We could hash out our differences later. Right now, I just wanted to be here, with him, and Dean.

I glanced back up and beamed softly at him, "Later."

He nodded with comprehension and tugged me forward. His arms engulfed me and I took a deep breath in. I memorized his scent. One that I had never been able to forget. Be let go too quickly but grabbed my hand again.

"Come on." He pulled me forward, "Let me give you the tour."


End file.
